Makai Hell Story: Disgaea Chronicles
by OverlordMao
Summary: In the world of Silvenia, lies an overlord named Zenoheim who place a curse across the planet, turning the inhabitants into demons. Join Reimi, Silvenia's last hope for humanity, to defeat the overlord with the help of the mysterious man, Aster.
1. A New Journey

**Makai Hell Story: Disgaea Chronicles**

_**A/N: I don't own Disgaea**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Many years ago in the world of Silvenia, a peaceful planet known for it's vast mana, lies an overlord named Zenoheim. He is a demon who is known to be the most sadistic, most cruel demon ever to be in Silvenia. Upon on his arrival, he placed a curse upon the inhabitants all around this planet, turning them into evil, bloodthristy demons who are stripped of their humanity. though some of the cursed inhabitants managed to keep some of their sanity, Zenoheim can manipulate their minds and render them as his puppet. Now when all hopes are lost, a lone survivor, immune of the curse, stand up against the tyrant and is the last hope for humanity to defeat him once and for all..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: A New Journey**_

_**

* * *

**_

Somewhere inside a castle, a lone girl and her band of rebels fight against the demon overlord Zenoheim in his throne room. "You fools, do you have a death knell? Fighting me will be the greatest mistake of your life!" Zenoheim shouted with a booming voice. "Ha! It is my destiny to defeat you! Because I am Silvenia's last hope for humanity! I will defeat you, Overlord Zenoheim!" The girl shouted with pride. "Very well then, this place, my throne, and my castle will be your grave! En garde!" He said as he raised his sword and charge towards her. "To victory and everyone's hope, we shall win!" She said as she too, charge towards him.

"Reimi?" A voice said. "To victory..." Said a sleeping voice. "Reimi? Hey Reimi, wake up!" The voice said. "Um...wha?"

The girl, known as Reimi Satoshi, woke up from her sleep. "Huh? Oh hey Emil, what are you doing here?" She lazily said, still half asleep. "Your aunt told me to wake you up because she was worried." The boy, Emil said.

"Aunt Laura? Worried about me? Come on, she can't be worried about me sleeping!" Reimi cheerfully said. "Well she is worried about you talking in your sleep..." Emil replied. "Oh that, that because I have that dream." Reimi said. "A dream?" Emil asked. "Yeah, it was about me against the overlord in a final battle for humanity!" She replied. "That dream tells me that someday, I will defeat him to save Silvenia!" "A-are you sure Reimi? You're the only one who is immune to the curse, if you die, then Silvenia has no hope for humanity anymore!" Emil exclaimed.

"Aw don't be negative Emil, I won't die against him, by the time I'm at his castle, I'll be strong!" Reimi happily replied. "Yeah...anyway, your aunt told you go get dressed because today is the day you will start your journey to the overlord." He said.

"Yeah, that day." She said. "I'll meet you outside, okay?" Emil said. "Sure, okay." Reimi said. As Emil leave Reimi's room, he unintentionally trip and fall. Reimi sweatdropped. "And be sure to watch your step Emil..." She said.

* * *

As she get out of bed, she got dressed, grab her bow, leave her room, grab a piece of toast on the table, and run outside. As she reached the gate leading to the exit to Lorre, the townspeople gathered to the exit to send her a farewell.

"So, she's finally start her journey huh?" Reimi's uncle, Thomas said. "I'm gonna miss that rascal." "Yes, she used to be that hyperactive little girl we raised like she's our own child, But now she's grown up and she's ready to take on the world." Reimi's aunt, Laura said.

As Reimi head for the exit, she stopped and look at the people she known. "Good luck Reimi! Beat that overlord! "A townsperson said. "Yeah give him that ol' sharpshooter of yours!" Said the other. "Good-bye Reimi! Don't forget to send us a letter about your journey!" Her friends said. "Reimi, don't you dare break that bow of yours! That took me months to finish that!" The blacksmith, Garrett shouted.

Reimi smiled and she ran towards her aunt, hugging her in the process. "Good-bye aunt Laura, I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"Aww stop it, your gonna make your aunt cry! I'll miss you too. Laura tearfully said.

As she wave her last farewell to her family and friends, she went through the gate, leaving Lorre and head out to the open world. "Hey wait!" A voice said. "Huh?" Reimi said.

She turn around and see Emil running towards her and stop to catch his breath. "Emil what are you doing here?" "I-I-I want to come with you!" Emil exclaimed."Wha-are you crazy in the head Emil? There's crazy demons out to kill us and I wouldn't want your mom to worry!" She said. "I don't care! I want to prove my friends and myself I'm not a scared little baby and I want to help you defeat the overlord! And besides, I got my mom's permission and she let me go with you." He said.

Reimi sighed then smiled. "Fine, you can come, I'm not stopping you. But if you return home looking so beat up, I told you so." She said. Emil nodded his head and they keep walking, only for Emil to trip and fall. Reimi let out a small laughter as Emil tried to get up.

_Thus beginning the brand new journey of those two..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_-**preview**-_

* * *

**Reimi: On the next chapter of Makai Hell Story, we are one step ahead to Zenoheim's castle!**

**Emil: Yeah, and we got some food for us to survive in a long journey.**

**Reimi: But suddenly, a giant demon came before us and attack us!**

**Emil: Ah! It's going to kill us!**

**Reimi: I managed to fend him off while Emil ran away in terror.**

**Emil: Hey!**

**Reimi: When suddenly, a strange man deal out the finishing blow against the demon!**

**Emil: Ooh I wonder who is that guy? He so fast.**

**Reimi: Next time on Makai Hell Story: Chapter 2, the mysterious assassin. See ya next time!**


	2. The Mysterious Assassin

_**A/N: ...I don't feel like doing the disclaimer today so I'll let you do it Reimi.**_

_**Reimi: OverlordMao doesn't own Disgaea, Nippon Ichi, or any kind of stuff except his OC's. Enjoy reading this fic!*flash out a V-sign***_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Assassin**_

* * *

Reimi and Emil begin their journey throughout the world to Overlord Xenoheim's castle. As their hometown gets smaller the farther they walk. As they walk towards the road, they spotted three demonic penguin in the middle of the path.

"Oh my god penguins! How cute!" Reimi exclaimed as she rush towards one of the penguin and hugging it.

"Weird...Whats a penguin doing here in a warm area like this?" Emil asked.

"I don't know, but I don't care. I want to take it home and keep it!" Reimi said.

Emil sweatdropped."Oh Reimi...sometimes I find your love for cute things a weakness..."

The penguins started to move closer to Reimi and take out knives from their pouch.

"Uh, Reimi? I don't think they're normal demon penguins." Emil said. Reimi look at the penguins.

"We're not ordinary penguins dood. We're Prinnies!" One of the penguins said. "And if you want to live, we suggest you put down our dood nice and slowly." Said the other.

Emil take out his short sword. "Reimi, what should we do? Run or fight?" Emil asked.

Reimi sighed. "Aww I wanted to keep it..." She said as she take out her bow.

Suddenly a roar is heard and caught everyone's attention. "W-what was that?" Emil asked. "I don't know, probably a big scary demon." Reimi said. Suddenly a huge demon jumps down from the sky and menacingly glares at the two.

"Ah! A monster!" Emil exclaimed as he flinch in terror. Reimi, on the other hand, is overwhelmed with excitement. "Aww sweet! Our first battle against a big scary demon!" She said as she gripped her bow. "Come on guys, how 'bout we call it a truce and fight this thing?" She asked.

Unfortunately, the Prinnies ran away in terror. "No way! Your on your own dood!" They shouted. Reimi sweatdropped, unaware that the demon charge towards her and tries to swipe her with it's claws.

Emil snapped back to reality and see's the demon attacking Reimi. "Reimi look out!" He shouted. "Huh?" She simply said.

She look at the demon who's about to attack her and dodged it. She jumped back and shoot arrows at the demon. The demon blocked it with it's arm and charge towards her. Reimi rolled to the side and detach her bow into twin blades and repeatedly slash the demon, but no avail.

"Damn, he's strong...how hard is his skin anyways?" She thought.

Suddenly, Emil jump from behind and slash the demon's back, but the demon react by hitting him to the ground.

"Emil!" Reimi shouted. The demon goes closer to Emil. "Get away from him!" She shouted as she shoot arrows at the demon. The demon got closer to Emil as it ignores the pain dealt by Reimi.

"This is it...I'm gonna die...sorry everyone, at least didn't run away..." Emil said to himself.

The demon raised it's arm high in the air as it's ready to strike Emil. "Emil no!" Reimi shouted! Emil closed his eyes as he wait for the demon to kill him. But didn't felt anything hitting him down. As he open his eyes, he saw the demon's hand an inch closer to his head and see the demon standing still. The demon falls down and Emil see's a mysterious man holding a katana behind it.

"W-who are you?" Emil asked.

The man sheathed his sword and walk away as Reimi run to him. "Thanks for saving him. If it weren't for you. He would've been dead now." she said. The man said nothing and continued walking as Emil stared in awe.

"That guy saved me...I don't know how to thank him..." He thought. Suddenly he saw the demon got back up behind Reimi and readies to strike her.

"Reimi watch out!" Emil shouted. "Huh?" Reimi simply said.

Suddenly a gunshot is heard and as Reimi turn around, the demon fell on it's back, lifeless as she turn around to see the man holding a pistol.

"How annoying...stay dead." He calmly said.

He put his gun away and start walking away as Reimi stared at him. "Wow...if it weren't for him, I would've been a goner..." She thought. "Reimi! Are you okay?" Emil said as he run towards her. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" She asked. "Yeah, luckily, our supplies are intact." He replied.

Reimi got up and start to walk towards the man's direction. "Uh, Reimi? Where are you going?" Emil asked. "I didn't get the chance to thank him, I'm going to find him, thank him, and continue our journey to defeat Xenoheim!" Reimi replied. She started to run after him as Emil followed her.

"Hey wait up!" Emil said. As he caught up with her, he unintentionally trips and fall. Reimi sweatdropped as she tried to get Emil up.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**-preview-**_

* * *

**Reimi: On the next episode of Makai Hell Story, we managed to catch up with our savior!**

**Man: Why must you insist on following me?**

**Reimi: Because your so cool defeating that demon back there! You've gotta be a ninja or something!**

**Emil: Or the Man in Black.**

**Man: The way I killed that demon is none of your business, go away.**

**Reimi: Come on...you won't know we're here!**

**Man: Are you stalking me?**

**Reimi: Next time on Makai Hell Story, Chapter 3: Aster, The Super Cool Ninja Assassin!**

**Man: You're just making up title names aren't you?**

**Reimi: See ya next time!**

_**A/N: Yes, I changed Xenoheim's name a bit, but I think I'll alter the storylines. Including the plot. **_


	3. Aster, The Super Cool Ninja Assassin!

Chapter 3: Aster, The Super Cool Ninja Assasin!

* * *

The unknown man continue his way walking straight down to the road. As he walk towards the nearby town, he heard running from behind. He turned around and see Reimi and Emil caught up to him.

"You again? What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Nothing, but I like to thank you for saving us back there. If it weren't for you, me and Emil would've been demon food!" Reimi replied happily.

"Yeah, we don't stand a chance against it." Emil said.

"I'd appreciate your gratitude but I have no time for idle chit-chat. Good bye." The man said as he started to walk away.

"Wait wait wait! We haven't got to introduce ourselves! I'm Reimi Satoshi and this is my friend Emil Hikaru!" Reimi said.

"H-hello." Emil said as he shyly waved at him.

"What's your name?" Reimi asked.

"...Aster. Now go away." The man said as he walk away.

"Geez what a rude guy!: Reimi pouted. "He totally shrugged us off!"

"Maybe he was in a hurry." Emil said.

"Nah, if he was in a hurry, he would've run to where he was going." Reimi replied.

"Yeah..." Emil simply said.

Reimi started to run after Aster. "Huh? Reimi where are you going?" Emil asked.

"I'm going to convince him to come join us fight the overlord! With him on our side, Xenoheim has no chance against the hero and the awesome ninja!" Reimi exclaimed as she gleamed with joy.

"Uh then what makes me then?" Emil asked.

"Oh, you'll be the hero's wimpy sidekick for the adventure." Reimi replied.

"Hey that not nice Reimi!" Emil retorted.

"I'm kidding!" Reimi rebuked. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a ninja to recruit!"

Reimi then ran off to find Aster, with only Emil to run after her. "Reimi wait up!" He shouted. As he tried to run after her, he tripped on a rock and fell. " Oh come on..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aster continue to walk down as Reimi finally caught up with him. "Hey wait up!" She exclaimed. "Why are you still following me? Can't you just go home and resume your usual lives?" Aster asked.

"I can't, I'm on a mission to defeat Overlord Xenoheim to lift the curse upon Silvenia and I want you to come with us!" Reimi said with utter joy.

Aster flinched a bit and finally asked. "Are you serious? You, defeating Overlord Xenoheim? You must be eager to lose your life so easily."

"And why so?" Reimi asked.

"Don't you realize that defeating Overlord Xenoheim is a complete suicide mission? Many fools went to his castle to defeat him but none returned. Alive." Aster explained.

"Yeah, but you never fought Xenoheim once, how would you know?" Reimi asked.

"Because your just some girl who is chasing some worthless dreams. What can you possibly do to defeat Xenoheim?" Aster asked.

"Because. I'm Sylvenia's last hope for humanity and I'm the only one who is immune to his curse, isn't that the only reason for me to stop his insane reign of tyrrany?" Reimi asked.

"..."

"Well, answer me!" Reimi said.

"(This girl really mean it. She really wants to defeat Xenoheim for her reasons.)" Aster thought. "Well what you said is undeniable truth. But tell me this, what are you fighting Xenoheim for?" He asked.

Reimi crossed her arm and slightly tilt her head. "Huh?"

"What is your goals if you really want to defeat Xenoheim?" Aster asked.

"My friends and family. I can't let them suffer Xenoheim's curse any longer." Reimi replied.

"Hmm, you couldn't stand to see your loved ones to suffer..." Aster said. "(Just like someone I know...)"

"Well, yeah. Don't you have someone you can't stand to see him or her suffer by him?" Reimi asked.

"No...I'm targeting Xenoheim for my own reasons." Aster replied.

"Then what's your reason?" She asked. "That's classified." Aster calmly said.

Reimi crossed her arms and pouted. "Well why did you let me tell you my reasons while you won't let me hear yours?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is the reason I must handle alone." Aster replied.

"Well you don't have to fight him alone, you can help us defeat him!" Reimi happily said.

"Sorry, I'd like the offer, but I always work alone, I don't want anyone to get in my way. So, I'll pass." Aster said.

"Aw come on! What good does it get when you alway work alone?" Reimi asked.

"I'm sorry." Aster simply said.

Emil finally caught up with Reimi and Aster.

"*pant* *pant*I*pant*finally caught up to you...*pant* *pant*" Emil said as he is heavily breathing.

"Huh? Emil, what took ya so long?" Reimi asked.

"Sorry...so, did you convince him to join us?" Emil asked.

"No, sorry, Mr. Lonewolf here doesn't want us to get in the way." Reimi replied.

"Oh. Come on Reimi, I think I see a town from here." Emil said.

"Yeah, let's go. See ya Aster, hope you defeat the Overlord alone." Reimi said.

As Reimi and Emil started to walk to town, Aster watched them.

"(Reimi...that girl would never stand a chance against him. Then again...she reminds me of someone...looks like I have no choice but to watch over her)." Aster thought. "Wait." Reimi and Emil stopped. "What do you want now?" Reimi asked.

"You won't stand a chance against stronger demons, I guess I'll come with you, just to make sure you won't die easily." Aster said.

Reimi instantly beamed in happiness. "Really! You will? Sweet I knew you can't say no to the heroine of the story!" She exclaimed.

"Welcome to the team Mr. Aster!" Emil said.

"...Yeah, thanks." Aster said.

"Now then...on to our next destination!" She shouted as she pointed to a town they were going.

"(Did I do the right thing by joining her party?)" Aster asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in an ominous castle, a gruff demon overlord sits in his throne awaiting for his servants to report him. A mysterious man appear before him.

"Master Xenoheim." He ominously said.

"Phantom, did you take care of the fools who rebels against me?" Xenoheim asked.

Phantom grinned maliciously. "Yeah, I killed them, I seen alot of blood coming out of them.

"Good. Now take care of the town known as Ciol, I want to show them hell if they ever disobey their Overlord." Xenoheim said.

"With pleasure Master." Phantom said sadistically as he disappeared.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...soon this worthless planet will soon bow down to me." Xenoheim maliciously said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest, a man casually sits in a table sipping tea as he looks at his pocketwatch.

"So, the time has been set. What does fate have in store for the heroes? Only time will tell..." He said as he opened a spacial rift and the table disappeared in thin air. He stare at the sky and sighed. "Looks like I'll have some troubles soon."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**-preview-**_

* * *

**Reimi: On the next episode of Makai Hell Story, we finally reached to a town called Nesenta!**

**Aster: It's look like a decent place.**

**Reimi: But when we got there, the town was overrun by a gang of demon bandits!**

**Aster: Looks like the curse corrupted their pitiful minds.**

**Emil: They look bloodthirsty...**

**Reimi: But, out of nowhere, a superhero arrives and kicked their asses and saved the town!**

**Emil: Huh? Reimi don't do it! They'll murder you!**

**Aster: *sigh*This girl is going to be a handful...**

**Reimi: Next time on Makai Hell Story; Chapter 4, A Town Full of Bandits! Watch me kick their asses and save this town!**

**Aster: That's it, I'm going to restrain that girl to a chair.**

**Reimi: See ya next time!**


	4. A Town Full of Bandits

_**A/N: Okay before I start, let me tell you something... This fic needs more reviews. I'd like to thank parody 'r' s for reviewing for about 3 times already, at least he supports my story.**_

_**Aster: OverlordMao, could you please get this over with and continue where we left off?**_

_**Me: Fine but let me do the disclaimers.**_

_**Disclaimer: This story is completely OC inhabited, no Disgaea casts in sight except for the Prinnies. I think I'll plan to make some cameo appearance for the casts.**_

_**Laharl: You better! I'm expecting my appearance for this pointless story!**_

_**Me: +shot Laharl in the leg with a shotgun+**_

_**Laharl: Ow! Dammit!**_

_**Me: Don't test me...**_

_**Emil: OverlordMao never owns Disgaea or Nippon Ichi except us.**_

_**Me: Yep.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Town Full of Bandit****s**_

* * *

Reimi, Emil, and the newly recruited Aster continued to journey to the Overlord's castle. After a couple of minutes of walking down the road, Aster finally spoke up. "Are you sure about where you two going? It looks like we're just wandering aimlessly." He asked.

"Don't worry we know where we are going! We just trust our instincts!" Reimi happily replied.

"Yeah that or we're finding our first rest stop after our first fight with a demon." Emil said as he keeping his eye on the map he's holding.

Aster paused for a bit, and closed his eyes. "I'm very unsure about your instincts...I could tell that your instincts could get yourselves killed..." He said.

"Aw don't be such a complete stick-in-a-mud Aster, you know nothing will stop me until I reach my goals, I'm a destined hero like in the video games!" Reimi said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah that's Reimi alright, she's willing to do the impossible." Emil said.

Aster sighed. "Anyways where are you going to rest?" He asked.

"Well according to the map, there's a town called Nesenta nearby here, and lucky for us, it's close to Lorre about a few miles from now." Emil replied.

"Hey, I can see Nesenta from here!" Reimi excitedly said as she see a small town not to far away from them. "Come on you slowpokes, I'll race you there! The loser has to pay our rent to an inn we're staying okay? Go!" She shouted as she make a head start dashing towards Nesenta.

"Huh? Hey wait for me Reimi!" Emil shouted and ran.

"*sigh*She's sure is a hyperactive one." Aster said as he casually walks to the town.

* * *

Reimi run her way to the town entrance and stopped. "Yeah I win! Whoo-hoo!" She exclaimed. After a short moment of cheering herself for her victory, she decided to wait for Emil and Aster to catch up.

Emil finally caught up with her, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. "*pant*Reimi...*pant**pant*You know I...*pant*can't...*pant*run fast you know...*pant**pant*"

"Hey at least you made it in second place, I bet that slowpoke Aster can't keep up with you!" Reimi said happily.

Aster walks in and meet up with Reimi and Emil. "There you are! You have to pay our rents to our rooms we're staying!" Reimi said.

"Hmph, I never intended to play your childish games." Aster huffed. Reimi stuck her tongue at him.

Emil look up at the sky and see's the sky has an red-orange color. "It's getting late Reimi, let's go find an inn to stay for the night." Emil said.

"Oh, alright... I'm not even tired yet." Reimi said.

"Maybe it's because of your hyperactive tendency that keeps you awake." Aster whispered to himself.

"What was that Aster? I think you were talking about me." Reimi asked.

"It's nothing, let's just go find an inn to sleep." Aster said.

Reimi and Emil both nodded their heads and started walking to town. The town, Nesenta, was bustling with townspeople turned demons roaming around the streets. Some of them still retaining their humanity continues to resume their daily lives.

"Wow so many demons..." Emil said.

"Indeed, but you need to learn to get used to seeing them when you're living in a cursed world." Aster said.

"Yeah, you're maybe right." Emil said.

They continue to walk until they stop by an inn. As they enter inside, a humanoid looking demon greeted them.

"Hi there, welcome to Somno Inn*. I'm Julie, the innkeeper here." She said.

_**A/N: Somno means sleep in Latin.**_

"That's a...unique name for an inn." Emil said.

"Thanks, this inn has been around ever since my grandparents started running it to business!" Julie happily said. "Now then, I'd reckon that you three need a room?"

"Actually those two need a room to sleep. I'm here to pay their rent." Aster said.

"Wait where are you going to sleep Aster?" Emil asked.

"I prefer to sleep outside." Aster replied.

"Ah, you're an outdoor sleeper I see, I understand, but be careful about the demons roaming around at night!" Julie said.

"I will." Aster said as he pay her the money for Reimi and Emil's room and exit the inn.

"Hey Reimi? Do you think Aster will be okay sleeping outside?" Emil asked.

Reimi smiled. "He'll be fine, we did see him take out that scary demon back there." she happily replied.

"Yeah you may be right." Emil said. "Well goodnight Reimi."

"Goodnight Emil." Reimi said as she and Emil went to their separate room and went to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the inn, Aster sits down on the rooftop and watches a variety demons roaming around Nesenta.

"...They may be demons now, but they continue to resume their normal lives as if it that incident never happen..." Aster said to himself. As he thought about it for a second. continues to watch the roaming demons. "I will stop Xenoheim before he destroys Sylvenia." He said before he decided to call it a day and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Reimi lazlily wakes up and stretches her arm. "Man that was a good sleep...I slept like a log." She lazily said before she let out a small yawn. She then walks towards the mirror and fix her bed head. As she take a look on herself on the mirror, she smiled, knowing that today will be a good day. She pick up her detached blade-bow and put them on her sides as she headed out.

As she closed the door to her room, she turn around and see Emil coming out. "Oh, morning Reimi did you get a good night sleep?" He asked.

"Yep sure did! I never had that much sleep than my usual bed at Lorre!" Reimi replied happily.

"Ah morning you two. Did you get a good rest?" Julie asked.

"Yes we did." Emil replied.

"This inn's room is so comfy!" Reimi said.

"Haha, glad to hear that!" Julie said.

Aster enters the inn. "So you two are awake." Aster said. "Let's go, we're not wasting anymore time."

"Hmm I don't know Aster... I want to take a tour to Nesenta. I never went there before." Reimi said.

"Yeah I agree with Reimi, I want to look around before we leave." Emil said.

Aster sighed. "Alright fine, but after you're done, we leaving this town immediately." He said as he walk away.

Reimi pouted. "Sheesh what's his problem?" She said.

"I don't know, it's like he wants to leave town now." Emil said. "Maybe he wants to defeat Xenoheim soon."

"Pfft, he's rushing a bit. We're just going for a simple tour around the town, it's not like Xenoheim just destroy the whole world with a snap of his fingers or anything does he?" Reimi sarcastically said.

"Well...not really." Emil simply said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go take a walk around the town then!" Reimi happily said.

"Okay!" Emil replied.

Reimi and Emil leave the inn and head out to town. "Bye! Hope you come again soon!" Julie said as the door closes.

Reimi and Emil walk around and tour Nesenta in every area. As they walked, they mingled with other demons with Reimi happily look at them in awe, especially the young demon children. Emil simply just watched. They walk everywhere from town square, to marketplace, with Emil tripping unintentially as Reimi laughed at him. As they walk, Reimi see's a humanoid Archer demon girl standing near a cart of merchandise.

"Ooh I never seen this shop before!" Reimi said as she walks to the cart with Emil following her.

"Hi there welcome to Rosenqueen Underworld Branch! How can I help you?" The merchant said sweetly.

"Rosenqueen? What's that?" Emil asked.

"You don't know? Well then let me explain this to you. Rosenqueen is a series of shops that is located throughout the Netherworld and it is really famous. Everytime you buy our product, your customer rank gets promoted by another rank. The higher the rank you are, the more new stuff you'll buy! Your current customer rank is 1." The merchant explained.

"Ooh cool!" Reimi exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "I want to buy something!"

"Well then, have a look around then. Browse as many as you like!" The merchant happily said.

Reimi take a good look on the cart. It has a wide variety of weapons, armors, food, etc. "Wow so many stuff... Hey Emil, what are you going to get?" Reimi asked.

"I don't know, they look so pricey..." Emil said.

As Reimi look around, she took her eye on a necklace on the cart. "Ooh this looks nice, I'll take it!" She said.

"Okay that will be 5000HL please." The merchant said sweetly.

"F-f-f-f-five thousand HLs? That's a bit too much!" Emil shouted.

"Sorry, that's the price. Either you buy it or not. And don't try to convince me to lower the price, it won't work on me." The merchant said.

Emil sweatdropped. "That's ridiculous... Come on Reimi, let's just go meet Aster, he's probably waiting for us at the square." He disappointally said.

"Fine...but I will get that necklace once I had enough HL to afford it!" Reimi said as she and Emil walk away.

"Thank you for shopping at Rosenqueen, come again soon!" The merchant happily said while waving at them.

Reimi and Emil walk to the square and see's Aster waiting patiently at the fountain. "Hm? Are you done touring?" Aster asked.

"Yep! We've seen all around Nesenta we're ready to set off!" Reimi happily replied.

"Hm, alright then let's go." Aster said.

As they walks to the town entrance...

"Run! It's the Black Skull Gang!" A townsperson said.

"I don't want to die!" Another said.

Reimi, Aster, and Emil watched the townspeople run back to their houses in terror upon hearing the name "The Black Skull Gang".

"What the heck was that about?" Reimi asked.

"I dunno, but something bad's coming..." Emil said.

"...Ready your weapons, I don't think we're leaving here without a fight." Aster said as he draws his katana.

"Sweet some action!" Reimi happily said.

Suddenly a group of demons, both humanoid and monster attacks the town, trashing the town as they go.

"Yeah that's right baby, fear the Black Skull Gang!" One of the Black Skull Gang members said.

"Man this place never gets tired of it's trashing, and it never will be!" Said the other.

"Har har how 'bout we pillage this dump and take all of it's junk and sell it for money?" A slightly fat demon suggested.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Moe, I like that idea!" One of the demon, wearing and eyepatch and has a scar on the left side of his face, implied to be the head of the gang. "And we kill the people here while we're at it!"

The gang of demons agreed to that idea as Reimi, Emil, and Aster watched them. "This is bad...they're going to kill innocent people!" Emil said, feeling a bit scared.

"Hmph, it goes to show that the curse corrupted their pitiful minds." Aster said.

Reimi, not happy about hearing this, walks towards them. "Hey! You can't just walk in here and kill innocent people!" She shouted.

"Wha? Reimi what are you doing? Your going to get yourself killed!" Emil exclaimed.

"Idiot..." Aster said while he held the bridge of his nose.

"Huh? Who the 'ell are you three?" The leader said.

"My name is Reimi Satoshi and I'm the one who's going to kick you guys asses and save this town from you!" Reimi shouted.

The Black Skull Gang went silent for a moment and eventually broke out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You? Going to kick our asses? You must me stupider than you thought!" The leader exclaimed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Reimi said.

"Listen and get this to your dense little head girlie. We're the Black Skull Gang! We are infamous for destroying villages and towns wherever we go!" The eyepatch wearing leader shouted.

"Yeah! Anyone gettin in our way will be slaughtered mercilessly!" A skinny looking buck-tooth demon followed.

"Yeah!" Said the fat demon, named Moe.

"Really now, was that supposed to scare me? I'm still going to save this town and no gang of dirty looking bandits is going to stop me!" Reimi proudly said.

"Reimi this is suicide..." Emil said.

"Really now? Oh well your funeral then, Moe kill her!" The leader said.

"Right away Boss*!" Moe said as he cracked his knuckles.

_**A/N: Ironically the leader of the Black Skull Gang's name is Boss.**_

Moe charged at her and readies to pummel her but Reimi jumped out of the way and land a hard kick on Moes head, knocking him down.

"Ha! How's that?" Reimi proudly said.

Moe got back up and punched her, but Reimi swiftly dodges his punch. Moe tried punching and punching again but Reimi keep on evading his blows, and then knocks him back with an somersault kick.

"Whaat? It's that the best you got? Come on lay it on me!" She taunted.

"Grr now I'm angry! Take this!" Moe furiously said as he slammed his fist down, causing a minor quake and earth spears rises up towards Reimi.

"Reimi watch out!" Emil said.

Reimi jumped up and she attaches her dual blades into a bow, draws an arrow, and fire rapidly at the angered demon. Moe, seeing the barrage of arrows, move back at bit, avoiding arrows but has his face stepped on by Reimi as she lands and she dealt a powerful kick to his lower jaw, knocking him back and rendering him unconscious.

"There, one down!" Reimi said.

"What the? How did that girl finish off Moe like that? No one ever defeated him before!" One of the gang members said, slightly terrified.

"Damn, Moe was my strong man..." Boss said as a bead of sweat slide down on his face. "Slim! Bowman! Take her out!" He commanded.

"Aye aye boss!" The skinny buck-teethed demon, Slim said as he brandishes his knife.

"Let us take care of 'er." A demon wearing sunglasses, Bowman said as he readies his crossbow.

"Hey, the more the merrier I say!" Reimi mocked.

"Reimi let me help you!" Emil said as he draws his sword.

"Hey thanks now we're evenly match!" Reimi said.

"Ha! What can a girl and a shrimp with a toy sword do?" Slim said mockingly.

"This will be a piece of cake." Bowman said.

"Hey Emil, I'll go for the dorky looking guy while you take care of the one with the crossbow." Reimi said. "And go!" And she run towards Slim.

"Wait Reimi! What am I supposed to do?" Emil asked. He suddenly froze in fear as Bowman was already behind him, aiming his crossbow at his head.

"If you wish to keep your head intact then I suggest you quietly surrender and I'll make your death fast and painless." Bowman calmly threatened.

Emil quickly ducked down and slide underneath Bowman before he fires and runs to a safe distance.

"You can't escape, I have you in my sight!" Bowman said as he fires his crossbow.

Emil quickly deflects the arrows Bowman fired at him and keep running.

Meanwhile, Slim see's Reimi charging towards him. "You're too slow you dumb girl!" He said as he thrust his knife at Reimi.

Reimi evaded to the right and land a kick flat on the buck-toothed demon in the face. "No, YOU'RE too slow!" She corrected.

"You bitch! I'm gonna make you regret messing with the Black Skull Gang!" Slim yelled as he got back up and charges straight towards Reimi.

Reimi jumps over him and kicked him in the back of his head hard and pinned him down with arrows.

"Argh not Slim too!" Boss groaned. "(Doesn't matter, they'll all be dead anyway, there's no way that they can stand against all of us!)" He thought.

"That doesn't look hard." She said. She then turned around and see's Emil blocking Bowman's attacks.

"Come on is that the best you got?" Bowman taunted. He then evaded Reimi's incoming arrows flying towards him. "Hmph, I'd reckoned that Slim's down. That poor bastard, having his ass handed to him by a mere girl.

"Come on bring it! I can do this all day!" Reimi taunted.

"Your funeral girl." Bowman said as he fired his crossbow at Reimi.

Reimi quickly avoided his arrows and charges towards him with her bow detached into daggers. She repeatedly swiped her daggers at Bowman as he evaded her attacks from left and right while stepping back and blocks her daggers with his crossbow.

"You're fast, predictable, but fast." Bowman said.

"Haha thanks!" Reimi said.

"But not fast enough!" Bowman said as he pushed her off and fires his crossbow at her.

Reimi jumped back and jump up, avoiding the arrows.

"Too slow!" Bowman said as he aims his crossbow at her. "You're wide open in the air!"

Emil seeing his chance, sneak up behind Bowman and hit's him hard on the flat side of his sword. Bowman stops aiming at her and holds his head, writhing in pain.

"Did I do it?" Emil said.

"You little snot! I'll make you pay for this!" Bowman angrily snapped at Emil.

"Aaah!" Emil screamed.

"Hey where're you looking?" Reimi shouted.

"What?" Reimi landed a hard drop kick on Bowman's head, knocking him face flat on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"And that's how you distract the enemy." Reimi triumphly said with pride.

Boss was shaken by disbelief. "N-n-n-n-no way! They even took out Bowman! Argh that's it kill them all men!" He angrily commanded. But there was no answer. "Men? I said kill them all!" He commanded again. But again, there was no answer. "Grr what's wrong wit you people! There just two peo-" And in an instant his jaw dropped to the ground as he saw all the members of the Black Skull singlehandedly knocked out by Aster, who's aiming his pistol on his forehead.

"You were saying?" Aster said.

"H-h-how did you?" Boss stuttered.

"Now, if you value your life, I'd suggest you leave this place and never bother it again before I slice your every limbs off and feed you to the most feral demons known to Sylvenia." Aster threatened.

"A-alright! I'll leave I swear!" Boss shakenly said.

"Good, now get out you lowly demon, I don't want to see your face ever again." Aster said.

Boss slowly back away and make a mad dash towards the exit. "You bastards haven't seen the last of the Black Skull Gang!" He shouted before he disappear in the horizon.

"Yeah you better run! No one can beat me, Emil, and the awesome ninja Aster!" Reimi shouted and then stuck her tongue at Boss.

"Coward. He and his lackeys are not worth killing, human or not." Aster said as he put away his weapons.

The townspeople slowly come out of their houses and stores when they see the Black Skull henchmens unconscious on their feet.

"Oh my god... They saved us all!" A man said.

"We're free from the Black Skull Gang's reign of terror!" A nekomata said.

"Three cheers for the heroes!" Another man said.

The townspeople cheer for joy to Reimi, Aster, Emil when Julie shows up.

"Well I'll be a gosh darn sons of a gun, you guys finally put an end to the Black Skull Gang!" Julie happily said.

"Yep! We're heroes now!" Reimi happily said.

Emil gave off a small laugh.

Aster look at the unconscious bodies of the henchmen. "Would you like to explain how did they terrorize the town?"

"Sure, it all started ever since we got cursed by Overlord Xenoheim a few years ago, a group of bandits, known infamously as the Black Skull Gang attacked our town day and night, pillaging everything and massacring everyone they see. Their reign of terror lingers on until the day you guys showed up." Julie explained. "Now thanks to you guys, we can no longer live in fear now."

"Haha thanks!" Reimi said.

"Now then, how 'bout a little victory dinner for you heroes at Somno? It's all in the house!" Julie offered.

"Really? A victory dinner? Sweet this is getting better and better!" Reimi happily exclaimed.

"W-wow, I never expected that to happen." Emil said.

Reimi turned around to face Aster. "Pleeease can we stay for a little longer? Please please pleeeease!" She pleaded with twinkles in her eyes.

Aster sighed and gave in. "Alright fine, just for one more night." He said.

"All right! Let's go!" Reimi said.

After a several hours of eating at Somno, Reimi, Aster, and Emil were sitting peacefully, with Reimi and Emil chatting about how they're going to explain the event to their friends and family back at Lorre when Julie walk towards them.

"So, are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked.

"Yep! Right after we get a good night sleep here, we're leaving here early in the morning!" Reimi replied.

"Oh? And where might you be going?" Julie asked.

"We're off to defeat Overlord Xenoheim to lift the curse around Sylvenia!" Reimi happily replied.

"Ah, I see..." Julie said. "Well, after seeing you guys defeat the Black Skull Gang, I guess all I have to do is to have faith in you!" She said.

"Yeah, that's only our first step of becoming stronger. With Emil and the awesome ninja with me, we can achieve anything!" Reimi proudly said.

Emil sighed. "Oh Reimi..."

"You're exaggerating it fool..." Aster said. "And stop calling me that."

"Hahaha, it's good to see you eagerly motivated. Just don't get it through your head!" Julie said while giving off a small chuckle.

"I won't!" Reimi said smiling.

They continue to spend the night chatting away before they went to sleep.

The next day Reimi, Aster, and Emil are at the front of the town entrance with a group of townspeople including Julie saying farewell to them.

"Well this is good bye then, we're sure gonna miss you guys." Julie said. "Just make sure you write a letter to me or even come back to Somno Inn to pay me a visit!"

A young girl walk up to Reimi. "When I grow up, I want to be like you!" She said.

"Haha go for it then!" Reimi said as she give her an encouraging thumbs-up.

"I will!" The young girl said with a smile.

"Just don't inherit her personality." Aster said.

"Bye-bye!" A young boy said.

"Come back soon!" A woman said.

"Alright are we done? Let's go." Aster said.

"Bye everyone I'll make sure I'll write a letter for all of you!" Reimi shouted as she waved good-bye to the townspeople.

Reimi, Emil, and Aster finally departs from Nesenta and continue on with their journey to Xenoheim's castle.

* * *

_**-Preview-**_

* * *

**Reimi: On the next chapter of Makai Hell Story, We finally save Nesenta from the Black Skull Gang!**

**Emil: That was a crazy battle...**

**Aster: Now we continue our journey to Xenoheim.**

**Reimi: But when we arrive at a forest known as the Forest of the Mothking, we were suddenly attacked my a swarm of Mothmens!**

**Emil: Aaah! B-b-bugs!**

**Reimi: But in desperate measures, I managed to summon the Mothmen's worst enemy, a giant robot penguin that shoots flamethrower from it's metal flippers!**

**Aster: That is completely irrelevant and even if you did pull it off, you'll cause a wildfire.**

**Reimi: Next time on Makai Hell Story chapter 5: Emil's nightmare! Enter the Forest of the Mothking!**

**Emil: Please spare my poor innocent soul...**


	5. Emil's Nightmare!

**_A/N: Thank you Forgotten Slayer and parody 'r' us for reviewing. Here's chapter 5._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Emil's Nightmare! Enter the Forest of the Mothking!

* * *

After the battle of the Black Skull Gang in Nesenta, Reimi, Emil, and Aster continue to journey to Sylvenia to Overlord Xenoheim's castle. As they travel they are planning to go to the next rest stop.

"So Emil, where to next?" Reimi asked.

"Well according to the map, our next stop is a port town known as Aquano." Emil said. "And to get there, we're going to get past this forest in front of Aquano."

"Sounds easy enough." Reimi happily said.

"Hmph you think everything is easy." Aster said.

Reimi stuck her tongue at Aster. "Anyways where's the forest by the way?" She asked.

"Look in front of you." Aster said nonchalantly.

Reimi turned around and see's a forest infront of them. "Ooh looks huge! Looks like a walk in a park." She said.

"Hmph don't get too excited girl. This forest is known to be infested by Mothmens." Aster said.

Emil stopped in fright. "M-M-Mothmens? By that you mean b-b-bugs?" He nervously said.

"Yes. And there, ruled them by the Mothking." Aster said.

Emil froze in fear.

"Ooh and if he catches us, who knows what will happens to us!" Reimi said. "Maybe he'll feed us to a giant spider demon or have his queen lay her eggs inside of us!"

Emil, too frightened of what Reimi's thinking, suddenly passed out.

Aster bopped her on the head. "Oww what was that for?" She said while rubbing her head.

"For trying to scare him to death fool." Aster said.

"Hey I can't help myself, I get ideas when I'm excited." She said. "Besides I don't blame him for being deathly scared of bugs when he was a little kid."

"What exactly did happen for him to be scared of bugs?" Aster asked.

"Well a cockroach climbed on his ear when he was asleep." Reimi said.

Aster sighed. "I see..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Emil abruptly wakes up by Reimi shaking him.

"Hey, up and at 'em, wake up!" Reimi said while shaking him and slapping him.

"What are you trying to do, making him even more unconscious?" Aster asked.

"Ughh okay okay I'm up!" Emil said as he shook off his daze. "Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out because of this girl's wild imagination." Aster explained.

"Oh... Sorry about that, it's just that I'm deathly scared of bugs ever since a cockroach-"

"Yeah, yeah I already explained it to Aster." Reimi said, interuppting Emil. "Come on let's go!" She excitedly said.

"Yeahh about that, I changed my mind about going to Xenoheim so let's just go back to Lorre and pretend that nothing happen okay?" Emil timidly said as he about to walk away.

But Reimi grabbed him by his shirt and drags him to the forest. "Aww come on don't be such a chicken Emil! We're going in and that's that!" Reimi said.

"H-hey what are you doing Reimi? Let me go I don't wanna go there!" Emil pleaded.

"No way you said you want to prove yourself that your not a scared little crybaby and you're not giving up that easily!" Reimi exclaimed.

"Why did I even decided to go with you..." Emil said.

Aster watched Reimi dragging Emil to the forest and sighed. "That girl... She's very eager to get herself killed..." He said as he followed them.

* * *

They went inside the forest and walk around with Emil hiding behind Aster. The forest entrance was scenic, complete with a small field of flowers with butterflies flying around it and a peaceful view.

"Hey, that doesn't look that bad, it looks kinda peaceful." Reimi said.

"Peaceful indeed." Aster calmly said.

"That's a relief." Emil said still hiding behind Aster. "I guess it's okay to walk through the forest with no sense of danger."

"What? But that's just boring! I want something to pop out of nowhere like a slime or a goblin or a giant ogre!" Reimi said, pouting.

"You really want a sense of adventure don't you?" Aster said.

Emil sighed. "Reimi can't we at least keep walking and just go to Aquano without anything that's going to kill us?" He asked.

"No way! I'm going to see the Mothking and kick whatever ass that thing has!" Reimi exclaimed as she ran deeper to the forest.

"Reimi come back! Quit being so stubborn!" Emil shouted as he ran after her.

"Honestly that idiot is going to get herself killed..." Aster said as he held the bridge of his nose and went after her.

Meanwhile somewhere up in a tree, a lone Mothman perched upside down on a branch spying at them. As it's eyes give of a gleam, it falls of the branch and flies away.

* * *

As Reimi ran farther to the forest, she stopped and look around. She was in the deep of the forest, surrounded by trees that are covered by webs and cocoons. The thick trees cover out most of the sunlight leaving a big shade covering the path she's in.

Emil caught up to her, heavily catching his breath hardly speaking. "Geez Reimi, why do you always leave us behind?"

"Because you guys are so slow at catching up." Reimi replied. "Anyways look at those webs, doesn't it look cool?" She asked happily.

Emil look around his surroundings and see's the cocoon covered trees and started trembling in fear. "U-u-uh Reimi? I-I think we have to go...now..." He frightenly said, still shivering.

"Aw come on, you scared of a little web cocoon?" Reimi teased.

"Come on it's not funny Reimi! I don't like bugs!" Emil said.

"_**SCREEEEECH!**_"

Emil froze in fear. "W-w-what was that? R-Reimi was that you?" He asked frightenly.

"No, I can't scream like that." Reimi replied.

Suddenly a swarm of Mothmen came out from around the trees, surrounding Reimi and Emil.

Emil screamed in terror. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! B-B-BUUUUUGS!" He shouted as he make a mad dash towards deeper to the forest as some of the Mothmen fly after him.

"Hey Emil Come back!" Reimi shouted then sighed. "Man looks like I need to help him." She said as she pull out her twin blades and attach them into a bow.

The Mothmen started to fly around her in circles, as some charge towards her. Reimi jumped out of the way, draws arrows and fire at her attackers, killing them. She continues to fire arrows at them when three Mothmen appears behind her readying their sonic waves when suddenly they were shot down.

Reimi turns around to see three dead Mothmen on the ground lifeless, she then turned around and see's Aster holding his still smoking pistol.

"Honestly you can't go one minute without getting into a fight can't you" Aster said.

Reimi give off a toothy smile. "Hey, it's what make me the main character!" She happily replied.

Aster sighed. "What does being a main character have to do with anything?"

Suddenly a couple of Mothmen surrounds Aster as he draws his katana and vanish. The Mothmen suddenly were sliced into pieces as Aster reappeared from where he's standing leaving Reimi in a sight of awe.

"Whoa that was awesome! Do it again!" She exclaimed excitedly with stars in her eyes.

Aster sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Emil is still running for his life as a couple of Mothmen are chasing after him.

"*huff* *huff*Why*huff*is*huff*this*huff*always*huff*happening too*huff*me?" He exclaimed while running.

The Mothmen attacks with their sonic waves at the ground making Emil lose his footing and falls.

"Ow..." He weakly said as he get up. When he look up, the Mothmen surrounds Emil. Trembling in fear, he tries to draws his sword, pulling it from his back but no avail. The Mothmen readies to charge at them and ready to fire their sonic waves.

Emil close his eyes to brace himself when suddenly he hear gunshots. "A-Aster?" He timidly said as he opens his eyes to see a man infront of him. He look around and see the Mothmen dead around him.

"Aster? Never heard of a guy." The man said while putting his twin revolvers back to his holsters. The man is a tall black haired gunslinger wearing a duster jacket and a cowboy hat.

"Um t-thank you mister." Emil said.

"Hey no need for thanks, but I'll let this go for now, free of charge." The man said as he walk away.

"Okay?" Emil just said. He got back up to his feet and brush himself off. "Who is that guy? Doesn't matter, I have to go back to Reimi!" He said as he run back to Reimi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reimi and Aster continues to fight off the swarm of Mothmen, killing them one by one.

"Man there's too many of them!" Reimi said.

"Tch if this keeps up, we're not going to survive." Aster said.

"Alright time for my secret weapon, I'm going to summon a giant robotic penguin that shoots flamethrowers from it's flippers and laser beam from it's eyes!" Reimi shouted.

Aster facepalmed "Fool...didn't you listen what I said back at the preview? I said it's impossible." He said.

"Hey you won't know until you try!" Reimi said with determination.

Suddenly the Mothmen stopped fighting and fly away.

"Hey why did they stopped fighting? Where are they going?" Reimi asked.

"I don't know...but something tells me that it's a trap..." Aster said.

Emil finally caught up to Reimi and Aster. "Hey guys, sorry for worrying you." He said.

"Geez you ran away in terror and we have to take care a lot of those guys!" Reimi said.

"Sorry..." Emil said. He then notices a gleam from in the tree behind Reimi. When he got a closer look, he saw a Mothman spying at them. Emil gives off a small shiver.

"What's wrong?" Reimi asked. When she turned around, she see's the Mothman spying on them. Hey look there's one at the tree over there!" She said while pointing at the Mothman.

The Mothman flies away and tries to signal them.

"W-what is it doing?" Emil timidly asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's trying to tell us something." Reimi said.

"Yes, it's trying to tell us to follow it." Aster said.

"Cool then let's go!" Reimi happily said.

"B-but what if it's a trap?" Emil asked.

"Aw don't worry about it! We'll just fight our way out of it!" Reimi replied.

* * *

Reimi, Emil, and Aster followed the Mothman deeper to the forest. As the Mothman stopped flying, they reached the heart of the forest, and the Mothmen nest.

Emil hides behind Aster. "I-I knew it was a trap, they're going to eat us!" He said frightenly while shivering in terror.

"So...you have come." A voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Reimi said.

She look around and see a giant Mothman infront of them.

"Aaah! Giant bug!" Emil yelled as he hide behind Aster.

"I am the Mothking. And I rule this forest." The giant Mothman said.

"Cool a giant moth demon!" Reimi happily said.

"A king of the Mothman that can speak?" Aster said. "Hmph, why did you bring us here?" He asked.

"Because, you are our next prey. And it's been awhile since we last devoured demons." The Mothking said.

"Aaah I told you they're going to eat us!" Emil yelled.

"A Mothman that eat people? Since when did mothpeoples eat people?" Reimi asked.

"Since several years ago." The Mothking said. "Now my people, devour them!"

The Mothmen screeched in excitement and attacks them. Reimi quickly draw her bow and shoots arrows at the Mothmen, killing them. Aster draw both his katana and his pistol and vanished, slicing and shooting every Mothmen in his area.

Emil hesistantly draw his sword and waves it at the attacking Mothmen. "S-stay back! I got a sword!" He shouted while waving his sword like a madman.

The Mothmen about to attack Emil when Reimi rush towards them with her bow detached and slices them in half. She then sets her eye on the Mothking and runs towards him.

"Give up, accept your fate by Death!" The Mothking yelled. The Mothmen protecting the Mothking flies towards Reimi and fires sonic waves at her. Reimi evades the sonic wave and jump up, reattaching her bow and shoots them down. She continue moving towards the Mothking when suddenly the Mothking lets out a huge sonic wave, blowing her back.

Reimi got pushed back to a tree, covering her ears in pain. "Oww my ears! I think they're bleeding!" She exclaimed.

The Mothmen surrounds Reimi and readies their wings to spread a strange powder to her.

Emil mustering up the courage he never had slashed the Mothmen surrounding Reimi.

"Thanks Emil!" Reimi said.

"No prob." Emil said and then he realized something. "Oh my god I just killed a bug!"

"Yay for you, now fight them!" Reimi said.

Emil nodded his head and fights off the Mothmen.

Aster continues to slice and shoot the Mothmen and rush towards the Mothking. The Mothking let out a huge sonic wave but Aster evades to the right and cuts one of his wings off. The Mothking roared in pain and fired another sonic wave at Aster, but he dodges it again and shoots the Mothking but the Mothking doesn't flinch in pain by the gunshots.

Reimi, recovering quickly, rush towards the Mothking. The Mothking fired a huge sonic wave at Reimi again. "Oh no I'm not falling for that again!" She said as she jump up, avoiding the sonic wave and fire at the Mothking, but no avail. The Mothking uses his left wing to blow Reimi to the side but she landed on a tree and jump towards the Mothking, detaching her bladebow and slices through it, leaving a X shaped slash on it.

The Mothking roared in pain but died down. "Ah...to be defeated by a mere demon...a prey..." The Mothking weakly said.

"Hey, don't underestimate us! We're the heroes of justice!" Reimi shouted with pride.

"No we're not..." Aster nonchalantly corrected.

"I underestimated you...maybe there are strong demons in Sylvenia after all..." The Mothking said before he died. The Mothking's body became lifeless as the remaining Mothmen fly away in confusion.

Reimi stared at the Mothking's lifeless body. "You know...I kinda felt bad killing the poor thing." She said.

"Hm...it died in a honorable death, defeated in combat. But there will be another that will take it's place." Aster said.

"Yeah, your right." She said.

"Come on let's get out of here... This place is giving me the creeps..." Emil said timidly.

"Yeah let's go before a spider jumps on Emil's back." Reimi teased.

They walk to the forest exit and leave the Forest of the Mothking and back outside the big Sylvenian field with nightfalls already.

"Wow it's nighttime already." Emil said.

"Looks like we need to rest up before we go to Aquano." Aster said.

"Yeah, good thing I brought a tent to sleep outside." Emil said.

"That's convenient." Reimi said as she lets out a yawn." Man I'm tired..."

"Yeah, I guess we'll sleep here tonight." Emil said.

Emil set up a campsite and set up the tent where he and Reimi sleep in while Aster grabbed a sleeping bag and sleep outside..

_Somewhere at the Forest of the Mothking..._

The man who saved Emil walk through a pile of lifeless Mothmen bodies.

"Man what a mess. I guess the famous people who saved Nesenta did all this, and the big dead moth body." The man said. "I wonder if that kid happen to be one of them?" He wondered as he walk to the forest exit.

* * *

**_-Preview-_**

* * *

**Savvy man: Hello it's your favorite savvy bounty hunter here and I'm here to bring out the next chapter of Makai Hell Story!**

**Reimi: Wait who're you?**

**Savvy man: As they walk to Aquano, a gang of demons suddenly surround them!**

**Emil: He sounds exactly like Reimi...**

**Savvy man: But then suddenly, a savvy ever so handsome bounty hunter swoops in and takes down all the demon gang and saves the lovely lady who was attacked by them!**

**Emil: I think he's flirting with you Reimi.**

**Savvy man: Next time on Makai Hell Story chapter 6: Enter Sven Wilder! Charismatic Bounty Hunter Extrodinare!**

**Reimi: Who're you again?**


	6. Enter Sven Wilder!

_**A/N: Thanks parody 'r' s for reviewing again. And yeah, I could say Sven is sorta Zelos's lost brother.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Enter Sven Wilder! Charismatic Bounty Hunter Extrodinare!**_

* * *

The following morning, Reimi, Emil, and Aster continue to set off to their journey to Xenoheim with Aquano with their next destination. As they see Aquano from the horizon, a familliar voice suddenly bellowed as they confront a familliar enemy.

"Hahahahaha! I've finally found you!" The voice shouted.

Reimi and her companions stopped walking and look around at their surrounding searching for the voice that calls for them. "Who the heck is calling us?" Reimi asked.

"I dunno, but it doesn't sound friendly..." Emil replied timidly.

Up from a giant rock, came out a familliar foe who lands on top of the rock. It was Boss of the Black Skull Gang standing there with pride smirking at his enemies. "Ha! You haven't forgotten me did you?" He said mockingly. "I told you that you haven't seen the last of the Black Skull Gang!"

Reimi, Emil, and Aster simply just stand there and give him a blank stare. "Who are you again?" Reimi asked.

Boss facefaulted to the ground and got back up in a comedic fashion. "What don't you remember me? It's me! The leader of the Black Skull Gang! The Black Menace! My name is Boss!" He exclaimed with a anime vein popped on his head.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Reimi blankly said.

Boss facefaulted again. "How could you not remember your enemy for the last two days!" He yelled with two more angry veins popped out on his head.

"Don't mind her, I know exactly who you are." Aster said. "Now what do you want from us?" He asked calmly.

"Revenge! It's payback time for what you did back at Nesenta!" Boss exclaimed with his fist punching to their direction.

"With you alone?" Reimi asked while giving him a dull look. "Uh hello? Don't you remember? We just beat your lackeys' sorry ass back at Nesenta!"

"And they were arrested there too!" Emil followed.

Boss gave out a guffaw. "Ha! Don't be so full of yourself girl! I've got more henchmen with me!" He said with pride. "Come out boys and show them who's boss!" He shouted.

With that three Prinnies came out behind the rock and stand infront of Boss. "You rang boss dood?" One of the Prinny asked.

"Omigosh penguins I want to hug one!" Reimi shouted excitedly with stars in her eyes.

Emil sweatdropped. "Reimi now's not the time for hugging cute stuff..." He said.

"Is she always like that?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, whenever there's something "cute" is infront of her." Emil replied.

"Oh great it's her again dood." One of the Prinny said as it instantly recognizes her.

"Yeah and we didn't get to fight her ever since that monster from before interrupted us dood." The other said.

"Hey how 'bout we finish we finish what we started dood?" The thrid Prinny asked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea dood I like it!" The first Prinny said.

The other Prinnies nodded their heads in agreement and proceeds to walk towards Reimi with their knives drawn out.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere without a fight." Aster coldly said with his katana drawn out.

"Reimi snap out of it! This isn't the best time to go googly eyes on them!" Emil exclaimed as he draws his sword.

Reimi let out a small sigh. "Aw man...and I wanted to take you guys home as a souvenir..." Reimi said in disappointment as she draw her detached blade-bow and attaches them.

"All right guys, kill them!" Boss commanded.

"Aye aye dood!" The Prinnies replied.

Suddenly gunshots are heard and the three Prinnies were shot down. Boss was astonished by this. "W-w-what the hell? Who did that?" He asked nervously.

Suddenly he jumped up as he avoids a bullet to his left foot.

"Quick sense...lucky you." A voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Boss demanded.

Out of the blue, a lone man appeared behind Reimi and her party, walking towards Boss with his twin revolvers in his hands, still smoking.

Emil immediately recognizes him. "Hey, it's you from back at the forest!" He said.

"You know that guy?" Reimi asked.

"Well no but, he saved me from the Mothmen attack back at the Forest of the Mothking." Emil replied.

"Who the hell are you? Answer me!" Boss exclaimed with a bead of sweat rolling down to his cheek.

The man twirled one of his guns, puts it back to it's holster and slides his fingers to the rim of his hat. "Name's Sven Wilder, [Bounty Hunter]." He smoothly replied.

"B-bounty hunter?" Boss nervously asked.

"Correct amigo." Sven replied. "Now then, you must be Boss of the infamous Black Skull Gang right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Boss asked stubbornly.

Sven took out a wanted poster with Boss's mugshot from the back of his pocket. "Well according to this wanted poster, you're wanted for destruction of towns, killing innocent people, etc. etc. So I'm hunting you down dead or alive." Sven replied as he twirled his revolver and then point it at Boss's forehead.

Boss was sweating rapidly with his legs shaking. "C-curses...without my men I'm helpless!" He muttered to himself.

"Well? What's it gonna be? I'm waiting." Sven asked calmly as he pulled the hammer back.

Boss took a small step back for a bit and make a mad dash to the horizon. "Ya got lucky this time! But next time I'll be back with badder men! Mark my words ya basterds! Mark it!" He yelled before disappearing.

Sven let out a sigh and put his gun back to it's holster. "Persistant bastard. He'll be back." He said.

"Um...thanks for saving us." Emil said.

"Hey, no prob. But I wasn't intended on saving you two." Sven said.

"Wait huh?" Emil simply just said.

"I was saving this lovely lady over there." Sven said while pointing to Reimi.

Reimi gave off a blank expression. "Huh?" She only said.

Sven walk over to her and hold her hands. "Are you okay my lovely kitten? Are you hurt anywhere?" He smoothly asked.

Reimi, Emil, and Aster sweatdropped. "Actually my name is not kitten, it's Reimi Satoshi." Reimi replied.

"Ah Reimi...that's a pretty name for you. It suits your beauty." He said smoothly.

"Uh Reimi...I think he's flirting with you." Emil said.

Reimi gave off a blank stare. "He...wha?" She blankly asked.

Aster point his katana at Sven. "Can I eliminate him? He's nothing but a nuisance to us..." Aster asked.

Sven took notice at Aster and quickly move away. "Ah my apologies! I haven't realized that you two are couples!" Sven said.

Aster was dumbstrucked. "Wh-No we are not a couple! I refuse to love that hyperactive fool!" Aster said in annoyance with his voice raised a bit in frustration.

"Hey!" Reimi retorted.

Emil sweatdropped. "Uh thanks for saving us...but he have to go now..." Emil said.

Sven look at Emil. "Hey wait a second. aren't you the kid I saved yesterday?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Emil replied.

"Wait...then does that mean...you're the guy who took care of the giant moth back there?"

"Well technically, it was Reimi who defeated the Mothking."

"So that means you guys are the Heroes of Nesenta right?" Sven asked.

"Well that doesn't relate to what we did in the forest...but yeah." Emil replied.

Sven became impressed. "Wow lucky me, I just save the heroes and one of them is a lovely lady." Sven said smiling.

"Actually she's 16... I can hardly say she's ever a lady..." Emil said.

"Ah I see... Anyways where are you heading?" Sven asked.

"We're going to Xenoheim's castle and defeat him. But before that, we're stopping by at Aquano which is nearby." Reimi replied.

Sven frowned suddenly. "To Xenoheim huh? Aren't you a bit worried? It's a suicide mission and I don't want to see you get hurt or die." He asked worriedly.

"Hey don't worry about it! Once we get to his castle we'll be stronger already during our journey! I'm the main character here, I won't lose that easily!" Reimi happily replied.

"There's no reasoning with her, once her objective has been set, there's no way to make her change her mind." Aster said.

Sven let out a small chuckle. "So she has spunk." Sven said while smiling. "I kinda like that."

Reimi smiled. "Thanks! Now if you excuse us, we're going to Aquano!" She said as she started to walk to Aquano.

Before they started to walk away, Sven stopped them suddenly. "Hey wait!"

They stopped. "What is it now?" Aster asked.

"Hey, you're going to Xenoheim right?" Sven asked.

"Uh, yeah I kinda just said that before." Remi replied.

"Okay listen, do you mind if I come with you guys?" Sven requested.

"You want to come with us?" Emil asked.

"Yeah, if we defeat Xenoheim I could get a lot of money from him!" Sven replied happily.

Reimi was beamed with happiness. "Sure! The more the merrier I say!" Reimi said happily.

Aster sighed. "You can't be serious bringing him along... What could he possibly do other than constanty flirting with you and using the reward money he collects for useless items?" He calmly asked.

"Well I'm very skilled at guns and I never miss a shot." Sven replied with a smirk.

"Ooh cool!" Reimi said happily.

"Besides I have a sick family in a distant town called Hivasa and I need the money to take care of them." He said. "I can't let them suffer anymore."

Reimi pats him on the back. "Don't worry! Once we defeats Xenoheim, you'll have wads of cash he has once we're done!" Reimi said with a toothy grin.

Emil sweatdropped. "Reimi isn't that stealing?"

"Pfft no! I call it collecting our victory spoils!" Reimi replied.

"Riiight..."

"Anyways welcome aboard Sven! Let's go defeat the Overlord together!"

"Yeah sure." Sven replied with a smile.

**-Sven, using his charismatic ability and charms, has convinced Reimi and her gang to let him join-**

Emil sweatdropped. "Uh he just asked us...there's no reason to put that there..."

"Who are you talking to Emil?" Reimi asked.

"No one..." Emil replied.

"Oh, well then let's go! Onward to Aquano!" Reimi said.

"Okay." Emil said. As he begin to walk, he tripped on a small pebble and fell face-flat on the ground.

Reimi, Aster, and Sven sweatdropped and then Reimi let out a small chuckle. "Make sure you watch your step Emil."

Reimi helped Emil up and they continue their journey to Aquano.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**-Preview-**_

* * *

_**Reimi: On the next episode of Makai Hell Story, we got ourselves a new member of the Defeat Xenoheim Party!**_

_**Sven: Haha thanks!**_

_**Emil: That's our official group name?**_

_**Reimi: As we reached to Aquano, it was overruned by demon mafia groups, pirates, and a giant octopus monster attacking the townspeople!**_

_**Sven: Wait what? Not the ladies!**_

_**Reimi: But when it's going to get tough, the Defeat Xenoheim Party steps up and take out Overlord's Xenoheim's lackeys!**_

_**Aster: They're just criminals corrupted by the curse... I highly doubt they were Xenoheim's soldiers...**_

_**Reimi: Next time on Makai Hell Story chapter 7: Adventures in Aquano! Let's watch the misadventures of the Defeat Xenoheim Party make mischief around the city!**_

_**Sven: Wait that preview don't make any sense...**_

_**Aster: You'll get used to it...**_


	7. Adventures in Aquano

_**A/N: parody 'r' s. Review count: 6, again thanks.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Adventures in Aquano**_

* * *

Reimi, Emil, Aster, and the newly recruited Sven Wilder arrives at Aquano. A bustling, peaceful port town with no signs of danger anywhere.

"Hey wait a minute! I thought you said Aquano was overrunned by demon mafia groups, pirates, and a giant octopus!" Sven exclaimed.

"Yeah she tends to exaggerate at the preview often, you'll get used to it." Emil replied.

"It's a surprise that she had an unbelievable amount of imagination in her head." Aster said.

Sven shrugged. "Anyways we're here in Aquano right? What do we do now that the incoming battle we have to face was all in her head?" He asked.

"Well we can head to the port to head out to our next destination." Emil suggested.

"Or we can maybe split up and tour around in Aquano." Reimi added. "Besides we have a lot of time before we get on a boat and head out."

"And what? Let Xenoheim make his move while we waste our time?" Aster said.

"Hey easy now, we don't know if he make his next move yet. Besides a little R&R doesn't hurt now do ya?" Sven said.

"Yeah he's right relax for once!" Reimi said as she pat him on the back.

Aster glared at her coldly, but she didn't flinch. "Alright fine, but if Overlord Xenoheim destroys a town it will be your responsibility."

"Yeah yeah we don't know that yet." Reimi said. "Anyways we meet at the port after we're done okay?"

Emil nodded his head yes. "Okay."

Sven smirked. "You got it."

"...Alright." Aster calmly said.

"Alright then I'll see you then, later!" Reimi said as she darted off to town square.

"Well, there she goes." Emil said.

"I gotta admit she got spunk and determination. I kinda like it." Sven said.

"I'll be at the inn." Aster said as he headed towards a nearby inn.

"Well I'll be seeing you at the port Emil." Sven said.

"Yeah, see ya." Emil said as he and Sven head their seperate ways.

* * *

**-Emil-**

* * *

Emil toured around Aquano, ranging from sightseeing to purchasing essential items at the market, he walked around the town without rest. "Wow I have to admit, Aquano has some nice quality here. Even the market has some fresh food there." Emil said as he continued walking towards the alleyway.

As he continued walking, he suddenly became nervous and stopped. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this... I think someone's following me..." Emil said nervously. "N-no it's just my imagination...there's nothing to worry about..."

Somewhere in the alley, a shadowy figure peered at him, giving off a small glint unaware to Emil.

Emil cautiously look around. "I-is someone out there? I-I'm not afraid of you..." He nervously said with a bead of sweat rolling down to his cheek.

Suddenly he was tackled by a unknown girl and she instantly ran off. Emil got back up rubbing his head.

"Ow... Why did she hit me? Man...she tackled me hard." Emil said as he dusted himself off. "Oh well I guess it can't be helped. Time to go to the-huh?" Emil suddenly checked his back for something missing. He suddenly realized what was missing. "Oh no my backpack, It's gone!" He exclaimed. "She must've took it when she tackled me! I have to get it back from her!" He said as he ran off after her.

* * *

Emil frantically searched everywhere around Aquano, looking for the thief. He tried looking around the area he previously went, and asking the townspeople for clues about the thief's wherabout but no avail. He stopped at the square catching his breath.

"Man I can't find her anywhere... She probably already out of town right now with my backpack..." He said disappointedly. "All my stuff are in there and now they're gone... I guess I'll go to the meeting point without it..."

As he head towards the port, he suddenly hears someone being held.

"Let go of me!" A young girl voice said as she struggled to be free.

"No way! Not until you give me back my stuff you stole!" A familiar voice said.

"Reimi?" Emil said as he recognize her voice and run towards her location.

As he heads towards her, he immediately saw Reimi holding a girl up by the back of her shirt.

"Reimi what are you doing to her? Let her go!" Emil said.

"Yeah what he said, let me go!" The red-headed girl said.

"What? And let you go with the rest of my hard-earned money and my weapon? Fat chance you little thief!"

Emil immediately see's his backpack hanging on the girl's back and his sword hanging on it. "Hey that's my backpack! And my sword!" Emil exclaimed.

"What she stole your stuff too? Alright then, give back our stuff or else..." Reimi threatened.

"Or else what?" The girl said.

"I don't know, but it won't be nice!" Reimi threatened.

After a moment of slilence, the red-headed girl gave in. "Alright fine you can have your stuff back, I don't need them anyway." She said as she dropped Emil's backpack full of Reimi and Emil's stolen goods.

"And give me back my wallet!" Reimi said.

"Fine..." The girl said as she throw Reimi her wallet.

Reimi drop her and she pick up her blade-bow and Emil pick up his backpack and his sword.

"Alright then, who are you and why did you steal our stuff?" Reimi asked, still a bit peeved about her stuff being stolen.

The red-headed girl got up, dusted herself off, and introduce herself. "Well then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zazie the Shadow Thief! I silently steal from the rich and give them to the poor!" She proudly said.

Reimi and Emil sweatdropped. "Then why did you steal from us? We're not even rich and that's clearly someone else's job." Emil said.

"Well I kinda steal for fun sometimes eheheh..." Zazie said while scratching the back of her head.

Emil sighed. "Well you shouldn't steal Zazie, it's bad and your parents must be worried." He said.

Zazie threw her hands to the back of her head. "They're not worried, I don't have any parents." She said.

"What? You don't?" Emil asked, feeling surprised.

"Yeah, I was born on the streets and I've been keeping myself alive by dedicating myself as the Shadow Thief." Zazie said.

"Oh... Well that must be sad for you..." Emil said with a sadness in his tone.

"No, I'm fine without parents. I don't get to be bossed around by them and I don't have to do any chores or go to sleep early if they say so. My life is better that way." Zazie said.

"Well living alone is just, lonely. Don't you have any friends?" Reimi asked.

"No, I'm better without friends. Besides, who would befriend a thief like me?" Zazie calmly said.

"Well me and Reimi will be your friend is that okay Zazie?" Emil asked.

"Yeah despite you stole my stuff, I can't stand lonely people like you." Reimi said.

"Really? You want to be my friend?" Zazie asked.

"Yeah! In fact, you can join the Defeat Xenoheim Party as our new member!" Reimi happily said with a toothy smile on her face.

"Defeat Xenoheim Party?" Zazie said.

"Yeah it's a long story, but we're going to Xenoheim's castle and defeat him to remove the curse." Emil said.

Zazie scratched her head. "Gee I heard about him... I don't know..." Zazie said.

"So whaddya say? Are you in or what?" Reimi asked.

"I don't know... I'll think about it but... In the meantime, I'll decline that offer." Zazie answered. "But I'm glad that you two are my friends." She said happily.

"It's no big deal, we're just trying to make you happy that's all." Emil said.

Zazie suddenly runs towards Emil and hugged him. "I like you, I hope we meet again someday." She said as she ran off.

Emil blushed slightly and Reimi noticed it and grinned. "Soo do you like her or what?" She slyly asked.

Emil flustered. "W-what? N-no it's not like that! W-we're just friends that's it!" He said hysterically.

Reimi gave off a toothy grin. "Uh-huh sure you do. Alright let's go to our meeting place!" She said happily.

"Sure thing!" Emil said as he put his hand to his pocket. But suddenly feel his wallet a bit lighter. "I can't believe she stole my money from me! Zazie!" He exclaimed.

Reimi let out a small laughter. "Oh come on, you can earn more as we travel." She said.

"Fine..." Emil sulked as they walk to the port.

* * *

**-Reimi-**

* * *

After she darted off to the square, Reimi looked around the town.

"Now then... Where to start?" She asked herself.

She run around Aquano greeting the townspeople, looking at the shops, and stare at a variety of fish as she stop by another stand with a male fighter standing next to it.

"Ooh I wonder what they have here?" She said as she walks towards it.

"Welcome to Rozenqueen Underworld Branch, how may I help you?" The fighter asked.

"Ooh another one?" Reimi asked, looking impressed.

"Well, yeah I'm guessing you met the same store in a town called Nesenta right?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yep! But the items are pricey there..." Reimi pouted.

"Yeah you could've raised your customer rank." He said. "So anyways feel free to look around."

"'Kay!" Reimi happily said as she browse the stand.

The stand contain a variety of weapons, armor, food and drinks there, assorted somewhat neatly in each shelf and counter. As she look around the stand, she notices a pair of fingerless gloves similar to hers but a different design.

"Ooh that's a nifty gloves!" Reimi said, keeping her eyes on it.

"Yeah, those are special gloves." The shopkeeper said.

"What's make them special?" She asked.

"Well for starters, it has a magical ability that raise your power and agility, as well as boost you defense and gives you a bit of resistance to fire and ice." He explained.

"Ooh cool! How much do they cost?" Raimi happily asked.

"Well I'll happily give it to you for a low price of 5000HL." He replied.

Reimi grinned. "Well it's a good thing that giant talking moth-thing I killed got enough money to buy this!" She happily said as she hand him the exact change.

He takes it and gives her the gloves. "Here you go and congrats, your customer rank has gone up a level! Your rank is now 2." He said.

"Sweet! What's that mean?" She asked.

"This means that all merchandise you'll be seeing next time will be lowered by 10%!" The shoppkeeper explained happily.

"Sweet! Can't wait to come here again, or find a same one!" Reimi said happily as she leave the cart.

"Thanks for shopping at Rosenqueen, come again soon!" The shopkeeper said.

* * *

Reimi walked to the suburban area of Aquano as she tries on the gloves she bought. The gloves fit perfectly on her, but Reimi didn't felt any change as she wore it.

"Hmm I don't feel anything new..." Reimi said. She tried punching the wall, but shook her hand in pain. "Oww okay he said it raise my power not gives me super strength..." Reimi said as her hand recovered. "Alright I think I'm done here, now to go to the meeting place!" She said happily.

Suddenly something bumped her slightly and the unknown figure ran off.

"What the heck was that for?" Reimi said. "Oh well off to-wait a minute..." Reimi checked her pockets as well as her sides only to notice her blade-bow and her wallet missing.

"Hey what the hell? My stuff's are gone! That little...I'll make you pay for this!" She exclaimed as she dart off to chase her thief.

* * *

Reimi endlessly run around Aquano in search of the thief without stop until eventually she caught up to the thief, revealed to be Zazie who's running away from her, carrying a backpack with her blade-bow.

"I found you you little sneak! You're not getting away from me!" Reimi shouted as she catching up to her.

They kept running until Reimi eventually grabbed her in the back of her shirt.

"He-hey! Let me go!" Zazie shouted as she struggled to get free.

"No way! Not until you give me back my stuff you stole!" Reimi exclaimed.

And this carries on to Emil's side of the story.

* * *

**-Sven-**

* * *

After they split up, Sven went cassanova mode on any ladies he saw, that's it.

"Hey don't cut my part out!" Sven shouted at the air.

_**-Okay okay geez...-**_

After they split up, Sven went to the market and browse around the fresh produce and fresh fish at some stands.

"Thats...a bit boring don't ya think?" Sven asked.

_**-Hey I gave you your side of the story so deal with it okay?-**_

"Fine..." Sven look around and see a lone, dark-haired, beautiful, fair skinned woman standing near the produce stand.

"Hey I like the sound of that!" Sven said grinning.

_**-Hey hey no more breaking the fourth wall! What am I saying the fourth wall doesn't even exist in the Nippon Ichi universe.-**_

"Ooookay then." Sven walked to the lone woman. "Hey, you been here often?" He asked smoothly.

The fair skinned woman didn't say anything. She simply turned around.

"Ah I see you're playing hard to get, I like it." Sven said. "So anyways what's your name my lovely flower?"

Again, the woman stayed silent and walk away.

Sven sweatdropped. "Okay it's okay if you won't tell me! It's cool!" He said.

_**-Ooh burned!-**_

"Hey shut up! She just playing hard to get!" Sven exclaimed.

_**-Yeah suuuure.-**_

Sven shrugged it off and go after her. He eventually caught up with her near the inn.

"Hey wait up! Alright I got off a bad start but I'm not a bad guy trust me I'm harmless!" He said.

The silent woman stopped walking and face him with a cold, monotone stare.

"Ookay let's start over... My name is Sven Wilder, a [Bounty Hunter] and you?" Sven asked.

"..." The monotone girl didn't answer.

"Come on you can tell me, I told you my name right?" He said.

She gave him a cold stare and eventually, her lips started to move slightly. "...Vi...olet..." She muttered.

"Come again?" Sven asked.

"Violet..." The monotone girl said again, this time audible.

"Violet huh? That's a pretty name you got there, it even match the outfit you're wearing." He said. "What is it, Gothic Lolita I presume?" He asked.

Violet slightly nodded her head yes.

"Ah, it matches you personality well. So dark and melancholic, but somewhat gloomy." Sven said.

Violet remained silent.

"You don't talk often do ya Violet?" Sven asked.

Violet simply stared at him.

Sven sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a no..." He said. "Do you even smiled at least once?" He asked.

Violet, again, simply stared at him.

"Oookay... Do you have a family or something?" He asked.

This time, Violet looked down with her face remained expressionless. Sven took the hint that she shows a hint of despair in her gesture.

"Uh...I'm sorry for saying that...it's just...I'm just curious, that's all." He said.

"...My...pa...rents..." Violet softly muttered.

"Huh?"

Violet walk away from Sven, but signaling him to follow her. Sven see's her gesture and starts following her. As he continues to follow Violet to the suburban area of Aquano, Violet stopped and face a burned down building.

Sven caught up to her and see's the burnt ruins Violet was facing. "Is this is where you used to live?" He asked.

Violet nodded her head slightly. "My parents...died in a fire there...just to protect me..." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ah...I see... So you live here as a memento for your family?" Sven asked.

Violet slightly nodded her head. "I don't trust orphanage...they take me away from my home..." She said.

"Yeah but look at it, there's nothing to sleep here." Sven said. "You've got to let go of your past and move on sometimes." He said.

Violet looked down. "You don't understand..."

"Yeah, I do understand, I may not know you very much but I want to help you Violet." Sven said.

Violet looked at Sven.

"Hey, who knows, I could be your big brother or marry you and start a new family and rebuild this old place!" He joked.

Violet's expression remained unphazed by Sven's words but her eyes show's a bit of sadness. "You...you really want to help me?" She asked.

"Well I can't promise myself to marry you but...trust me, I could be your brother anytime just to cure you from your lonliness, but only if you smile for me hehe." Sven replied happily with a grin.

Violet slowly begin to smile a bit and run and hug him. "Thank you...Sven." She said as tears fall down to her face.

"Your welcome...Violet."

After a few minutes of comforting, Sven starts to head to the port after he explains to Violet about his journey.

"Are you coming back?" Violet asked.

"Who knows? It's going to be a long trip for me. But hey, I'll send you a letter if I have the spare time." Sven replied.

"Just make sure you'll be back alive okay?" She said. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's a promise. Well, see ya!" He said as he heads to the port.

Violet waved farewell to Sven as he disappear to the horizon.

_**-Reimi: And then he got incinerated by a incoming fireball!-**_

_**-Me: Hey what do you think you're doing!-**_

_**-Reimi: I'm changing the ending for him! It's too cheesy!-**_

_**-Me: Well, so what if I like it that way? That doesn't mean you have the right to barge in to my room and tweak my story!-**_

_**-Sven: Wait I'm going to get burned by a fireball?-**_

_**-Me: No you're getting your ending and for you guys to get out of my room!-**_

_**-Reimi: Fine...-**_

* * *

**-Aster-**

* * *

Aster stood on top of the inn's roof with his arms crossed watching his fellow teammates mess around in Aquano.

"This is ridiculous... Who knows what Xenoheim's plotting and here they are fooling around instead of making preparations..." He said in annoyance.

He reached inside his coat and pull out a pendant with a flower design. As he stares at it, he begins to reconnisance about his childhood.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_"Hurry up Aster! We're getting closer!" A voice said._

_"I-I'm coming! Wait for me!" Another voice said._

_A young girl and a young boy ran across the small forest and stop near a flowery field next to a river._

_"Hahaha so whaddya think?" The young girl asked._

_"It's pretty... Do you come here often Cecilia?" The young boy, whose name is Aster, asked._

_"Well yeah, it's my usual spot when I'm down or when I want to see the flowers!" Cecilia replied happily._

_They played together in the flower fields and eventually they lie down near a river._

_Cecilia took out her pendant and give it to Aster. "Here I want you to have this." She said._

_"Your pendant? But why?" Aster asked._

_Cecilia smiled. "It's our symbol of friendship so I want you to wear it to remember me by!" She replied happily._

_Aster smiled. "Okay I will!" He said as he try it on. "It looks pretty. I like it!"_

_"Yeah, we're friends right?" Cecilia asked._

_"Yeah...friends..." Aster said._

* * *

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

"Friends..." Aster quietly said.

He put away the pendant and jumps down. "Cecilia... I swear, Overlord Xenoheim will pay for what he did." He said as he heads to the port.

* * *

Reimi, Aster, Emil, and Sven simutaneously meet at the port.

"Alright is everyone all set for our next journey?" Reimi asked.

Emil nodded. "Mm-hm!"

"Yep!" Sven said.

"Yes." Aster calmly said.

"Alright, on to the next region! To Xenoheim we go!" Reimi happily shouted as she punched the air at the ship's direction.

The Defeat Xenoheim Party heads to the ship, unaware that they are being watched by a familiar face behind them.

"So... If they're going to Xenoheim's castle, then his place is chock full of goods to steal!" Zazie said with a glint in her eyes. "Alright then, I'll just follow them for awhile!" She said as she runs towards the ship.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**-Preview-**_

* * *

_**Zazie: Hey hey readers out there, Zazie here and I'll be giving you the next episode of Makai Hell Story: Disgaea Chronicles!**_

_**Reimi: Hey who says you get to do it? That's my job!**_

_**Emil: But didn't Sven did the preview without you notici-**_

_**Zazie: As the Defeat Xenoheim Party sets off to the next area of Sylvania, they were suddenly attacked by pirates!**_

_**Reimi: No way I can do better! But suddenly a giant squid appears and attacks our ship and the pirates!**_

_**Zazie: Yeah? Well suddenly a ship containing Xenoheim's soldiers appears and it's armed with a giant laser cannon!**_

_**Reimi: What? That's completely not real! And the Kraken appeared and destroys Xenoheim's soldiers' ship!**_

_**Zazie: Hey no fair!**_

_**Aster: This is getting out of hand...**_

_**Sven: Agreed...**_

_**Emil: Next time on Makai Hell Story chapter 8: Battle at the Sea! Stormy Battle Against the Bloody Mary Pirates! Let's just hope that none of what Reimi and Zazie's made up stuff gets thrown at the next chapter...**_


End file.
